Drivers of vehicles have an increasing amount of information to observe and process to maneuver safely while driving on the open road. Drivers must not only know about and adhere to the rules of the road in their own right, but they must also be aware of what nearby vehicles and pedestrians are doing. Weather conditions around the vehicle such as snow, rain, and fog impact visibility and may impact operation of some vehicle systems. Vision systems are typically designed having a large depth of field such that many objects in the field of view appear in focus in the image.